


Into You

by Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008/pseuds/Winter_Widow_Jolu19502008
Summary: It's the night of The Haunted Star's Grand opening in 2008...of course Johnny and Lulu are playing hard to get.
Relationships: Lulu Spencer/Johnny Zacchara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. The Party

Chapter one- The Party  
Lulu’s POV

Lulu Spencer’s eyes were trained on Johnny Zacchara, she didn’t want to admit to anyone- or even herself that she wanted him. The fact was the young Zacchara heir had all of her no matter how short of a time they’d known the other. Tonight was the night of the grand opening of The Haunted Star...of course Lulu was expected to be there, but honestly she would have rather been anywhere else.  
“Hey, is everything alright?” Her cousin asked her, as Lulu sat at the bar trying not to make it obvious that she was upset.  
“What does she have that I don’t? Why does Maxie go after everything I want? She’s exhausting.”  
“What happened to you not wanting Johnny Zacchara?” Carly smirked, already knowing her cousin was falling for him. Hard.  
“I-I don’t know what it is about him but, I can’t stay away.” Lulu admitted, with a helpless shrug.  
“The bad boys always look so irresistible, why do you think I keep going back and forth with Sonny?”Carly laughed.  
Johnny’s POV  
His eyes scanned the night club, he told everyone that The Haunted Star was a good investment and that’s why he asked to be Luke Spencer’s partner...which that was true, but that wasn’t the main reason. The truth was even if he couldn’t have Lulu, he at least wanted to make sure she was okay.  
“John, for the record I think you’re making a huge mistake.”Claudia gave her baby brother a look, she didn’t like that blonde tramp one bit.  
“It’s a good thing I didn’t ask.” Johnny rolled his eyes, put out with her before leaving her in the middle of the room. He walked to the casino table where Robin Scorpio, Patrick Drake and Maxie Jones stood.  
“There you are...I was wondering when you would show up.”Maxie smirked at him running her dainty hand over his arm, sure she was pretty but he could never be with someone so about herself. Nevertheless, he placed on a fake smile, lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.  
Lulu’s POV  
Her eyes widened in shock, how can Johnny want someone as trashy as Maxie Jones? She shook her head, needing to get out of the club.  
“Where are you going?” Logan asked, catching up with her.  
“Anywhere you aren’t.” She mumbles pushing him away from her.  
“We’re inevitable Lulu, Zacchara will never love you or want to be with you.” Logan growls, pushing her up against the wall.  
“Let go!” She snapped, struggling against his tight grip.


	2. Fucker

Chapter 2- Fucker  
“You know that you belong with me and you always will.” Logan grabs her by the throat, jerking her off the boat. She couldn’t do anything but choke, why was he doing this to her? Johnny had needed to step out because Maxie was all over him and he didn’t to lead her on. Upon stepping outside he saw Logan’s hands around Lulu’s throat.  
“You’re NOTHING without me, NOTHING!” Logan roared at her, and Johnny could see tears spilling down her porcelain skin.  
“Fucker.” Johnny cursed running down the steps hoping he could get to them in time.  
“If you don’t let her go, I’ll shoot you!” Johnny threatened, gun already trained on him.  
“You’re prepared to shoot with Lulu in the line of Fire?” Logan smirked a bitter and almost sadistic smile. Logan had let go of her throat as she gasped in shallow breaths, still huffing from being upset and crying. Hayes wouldn’t let her go, what was sick was he was ENJOYING it.  
“Lu?” Johnny asked, needing her to listen to him.  
“Yes?”she says softly, her lip quivers ever so slightly.  
“Listen I would never shoot with you in the line of Fire if I didn’t have a choice. Hayes is giving me no choice, I’m not gonna let him kill you if I could save you’re life. Try not to focus on the bullet...think about something happy, just don’t be in this moment. I promise this will all be over soon, and you’ll be safe. With me.” He assures her giving her a tender look, and she nods. He pulls the trigger looking straight at Logan with a vengeance he’d never felt before. He pulled the trigger the bullet only missing his favorite girl by a hair, it hit him in the left hip making him fall into the harbor. Lulu grabbed onto the pier as he tried to take her down with him, Johnny rushes over shoving his gun into his pocket and pulling lulu up into his arms.  
“It’s okay, you’re safe now.” Johnny sighs into her golden veil of hair, as he rubbed her back.


	3. The Harold Song

Chapter Three- The Harold Song  
“Lulu come back here!” Scott Baldwin yells, forcefully grabbing her arm.  
“Stop! I told you I didn’t know anything. Like I give a shit about Logan?” Lulu scoffed trying to jerk her arm free of his touch.  
“Of course you do, you and that mobster boyfriend of yours always know where my son is.” Scott growled at her.  
“Mad that my stepdaughter finally dropped you’re son? You better let her go before I spread this all over the front page.”Tracy Quartermaine walks over to the two with a light smirk playing on her lips.  
“This isn’t over!” Scott snapped, reluctantly letting lulu go and walking away knowing he valued his career far more then his dickhead son.  
“What the hell is going on? You’ve been avoiding me for a week, I want answers.” Tracy crosses her arms, this wasn’t like Lulu.  
“Logan attacked me the night the haunted star reopened.” Lulu admitted, figuring she could tell Tracy what had happened.  
“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Tracy questioned.  
“He threatened to strangle me to death if Johnny didn’t shoot him, with me in the line of Fire. Johnny didn’t have a choice, Logan fell into the harbor...he’s probably dead.” Lulu recounts, making sure her voice wasn’t above a whisper.  
“Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy.” Was all Tracy said, before saying goodbye to lulu.  
Lulu had been staying at Crimson Pointe with Johnny because she was scared to be alone, he never left her at his house because of his father and sister. Johnny knew what they were capable of and didn’t want anything to happen to his favorite girl...she meant more to him then anyone else ever had.  
“Where’s you’re lapdog?” Claudia leaned against the doorframe, watching as her brother sat at the piano bench.  
“Can’t I ever get peace in this damn place?” Johnny rolled his eyes, at times like these he missed his mother the most.  
“You’re too good for her.” Claudia crosses her arms.  
“It’s the other way around actually, Lulu has faults just like anyone else. She’s a good girl and I really like her, stop downing her and accept that she’s part of my life now. God, I miss mom.” Johnny grumbled, slamming the door behind him.

“Soon baby...soon I’ll be back home...”Maria Zacchara sighs glancing at the scene before her, she would reclaim her place at Crimson Pointe soon...


	4. Here’s to the heartbreakers

hapter four- Here’s to the heartbreakers  
Johnny had stormed out because Claudia was really being a bitch, he always knew she was but...Claudia no reason to be that way towards not only her own brother, but his girlfriend who had never even said anything but hello. Johnny fishes out his cell phone and dials Lulu up, he hadn’t heard from her all day.  
“Hey...I’m on the way. I’m sorry I just up and left.” Lulu sighs getting into her car, and starting the engine.  
“It’s okay you’ve got a lot on you’re mind. Are you feeling alright?” He asked, concerned.  
“I’ll be better when I see you...I love you.” Lulu spoke.  
“What?” Johnny gasped, they’d never said “I love you” before...he dropped his phone in shock because of what he saw before him.  
“Mom?”


End file.
